


Words that Condemn

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Jarod doesn't quite say but that Miss Parker is still unwilling to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words that Condemn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any. any/any This will be my last confession 'I love you' never felt like any blessing Whispering like it's a secret Only to condemn the one who hears it With a heavy heart](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560417.html?thread=78962977#t81200161)_
> 
> This very much felt like Parker and Jarod no matter how people see their relationship.

* * *

She knew Jarod loved her.

She never bothered to ask if it was the kind of love that boys who never grew to be men harbored for their childhood crushes or the kind of friendship that he was too foolish to let die or the kind that grown men felt for women they knew better than to care about. She didn't want to know, couldn't allow herself to know.

They were caught on the wrong side of this war, both of them knowing that they couldn't change it. She was the Centre. She chased. He was the lab rat. He ran.

He called her late at night, reminded her of things that she did not want to think about, and every time he did, he said something in every conversation, a subtext underlying them. Three words. Terrible ones for all they could mean and all that they could never be.

He loved her.

She hated him for it. He was trying to tear down any means she had of surviving this war, trying to get her to say the same thing, but they were words that she could not say, not even in subtext.

They were a curse. They would get them both killed.

It didn't matter what kind of love they shared.

It was a death sentence for both of them.


End file.
